Ethereal
by Dream-Runaway
Summary: Short one-shot of Finn and Rey seeing each other again.
**A/N: Hey, guys, this is just a FinnRey drabble to get some feels off my chest. It's my first time writing Star Wars so I hope it isn't too OOC. Let me know what you guys think, positive, negative, whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ethereal- one shot**

Finn stands around the large round table as the members of the resistance discuss how to rescue two rebels who had just been captured by the First Order. He has been consulted as to where they may be kept and how to get to them but Finn isn't as much help as he hoped. He is just one of the many Stormtroopers who weren't privy to any important information and other than maybe knowledge of the ins and outs of the ship, there was not much more intel he could give and so his thoughts drift off from the discussion as everyone tries to get their say. He is eventually shoved to the back as the others try to get in front and get their word in with General Leia.

His deep sigh is lost in the sea of voices as he ponders on Rey. What is she doing? He imagines her training with Luke, them spending every second together, Luke teaching her all kinds of tricks she could do with the Force. He imagines when he sees her next she will be an expert in the Force. Not that she wasn't already incredibly natural at it, even before she knew she was Force sensitive. He still remembers her defending herself against the creatures who tried to get BB8 away from her and him thinking she needed rescuing.

He scoffs loudly. She didn't need saving from anyone. He had been in such awe of her.

He wishes he had been conscious when she left so they could have talked.

Would she be happy to see him? Or would she even remember him?

He imagines a scenario where she returns with the legendary Luke Skywalker, a master in all things force-related. He imagines himself running to her in excitement and her just looking at him confused.

"Who are you?" she would ask.

And he would stand there, everyone staring as his wide grin disappears from his face. He imagines himself trying to play it off that he was embarrassed, that he had been so hung up on her when she had already forgotten him. She would be so popular now. Everyone would want to be her friend. Why would she remember the Stormtrooper boy who almost abandoned her in Takodana out of fear?

He frowned as he imagined it. No, he should remain more aloof when he sees her. Let her come to him if she wants to. Then if she doesn't remember him, it won't be so terribly embarrassing.

He suddenly realizes everyone is loudly walking towards the open doors in commotion. He must have missed what it was while he was daydreaming.

He tries getting through to see what everyone is looking at but there are too many people in front of him and he isn't exactly the tallest around.

He feels the group moving towards the side as if following something or someone who disappears through the door but he can't hear anything over everyone's talking.

He gets on his tip toes and he swears he sees a cloaked figure followed by what almost looks like a head with three small buns.

His stomach drops and his heart jumps to his throat.

Did he imagine it or was that really Rey and Luke?

He tries to recall but he only got to see for a millisecond and doesn't trust his memory of it. He could have very well imagined it, he wants to see her so bad.

"What was it, guys?" he asks no one in particular.

He sees Poe making his way through the crowd to him with an excited face.

"Did you see it, buddy?" he asks enthusiastically as he grabs his shoulders.

"See what? I got distracted and couldn't see it. What was it?" he asks trying to seem aloof.

"Luke! It was Luke Skywalker and Rey! They're back! They left along with the General!" he replies.

Finn feels his stomach do a flip and he gets hot all of the sudden.

He feels a million things at once and doesn't know what emotion to act on so he just sort of freezes.

"What? You're not excited?" Poe asks him.

"Oh yeah! Luke Skywalker… wow, so he's real huh?" he asks almost a little sing-songy as he awkwardly places his hand on his hip.

"Well, yeah, but I mean because of Rey. I thought you'd be happier that she's back" he says with that mischievous look that is only Poe's. His implication only makes Finn more self-conscious and he just shrugs.

"Eh… yeah, I guess, that's… yeah, awesome" _cool as a cucumber, Finn._

"Okay, then" he laughs softly. "I'll see you at dinner"

Finn sits quietly on his own towards the back of the cafeteria, choosing not to sit at the usual table with Poe and the other pilots. He's not really in the mood for chit chat. He plays around with his blue beans, not really hungry. It's been fifteen minutes and no sign of Rey. He thought he might see her here and had even practiced what he was going to say when he saw her.

 _Hey Rey, how's it going? Oh you know, not much, just doing what I can to help the rebellion overthrow The First Order. Yeah, we have some big plans thanks to the intel they've gathered from me, you know, now that they have a source who knows all the ins and outs, it's meant a lot. We've made some substantial progress, haha. Yeah, no, really, I'm just glad to help in any way I can. Yeah… so how about you? So you were training with Luke huh? Yeah I guess that's pretty cool, too. Hope the old man didn't bore you to tears going on about the Force this, the Force that, haha._

"Hey, Finn, talking to yourself, again? That doesn't look good buddy" Poe jokes as he sits down next to Finn and slaps his back.

"Oh, hey, man, no! I wasn't… I was just… look, man, I'm just tired. Can't a man just eat his meal by himself without being judged?" Finn asks, embarrassed that his murmurings were loud enough for Poe, who had obviously gone out of his way to come to his table, to hear.

"Sure, sure he can" he says simply and turns to face the rest of room. "So, seen Rey yet?" he asks casually.

"No, why do you keep asking?" Finn asked a little on the offensive.

"Woah, this is actually the first time I ask, actually" he replies jokingly still.

Finn sighs and drops his fork.

"Look, I'm sorry man. Like I said I'm just tired. I think I'm just going to go back to my bunk" he says as he stands up with his tray.

"Oh, alright, yeah I get that. That's too bad, look who just walked in" Poe says and Finn turns away from the trash can faster than lightning and looks towards the door.

In comes Rey, in the flesh, followed by several people who are all trying to talk to her. She is smiling at them in that smile that's brighter than any sun Finn has ever seen, as she answers their excited questions while walking towards the line to get some food.

Almost instantly his foul mood disappears as he sees her eyes squint as she smiles, her excited chattering, laughter breaking out of her perfect mouth.

He swallows hard as he looks longingly after her, the few blue beans that had made their way to his stomach turning about.

"Yeah, you should probably just head back to your room, you really don't look well at all" Poe says teasingly.

Finn narrows his eyes at him and opens his mouth to reply, finger pointing at the ready, when he hears a melodious sound, stopping him dead in his tracks.

" _Finn!"_ he hears her scream across the cafeteria in that voice he hasn't heard in so long but, that is more familiar to him than any other in the galaxy.

"Rey!" he exclaims, the widest, stupidest grin on his face. Poe chuckles but Finn doesn't care.

He is already running across the room, in between the tables, trying to avoid knocking people over as he tries to pass them.

 _So much for acting aloof_ he hears in the back of his head. He doesn't care if everyone is watching. He doesn't care if he's making a spectacle of himself.

He runs and runs until he reaches her and picks her up, spinning her around as she laughs, arms wrapped around his neck, her breath tickling the side of his neck, her laughter music to his ears.

He puts her down after a few spins but doesn't let go and neither does she.

"I missed you" he exhales quietly into her ear as they hug.

"I missed you, too, Finn!" she replies and he can tell from the tone of her voice that she is smiling widely.

He's aware everyone's eyes are on them but he honestly couldn't care less.

 **A/N: would appreciate to hear your thoughts about it (: thanks for reading!**


End file.
